Rose and Tentoo: the life the follows
by monkclifford
Summary: This is about Rose and Tentoo's life after the Doctor leaves them at Badwolf Bay. It will be part one of a bunch of short stories.
1. The Life and Death of Jackie Tyler

Chapter One

"John have a seat. I'm sure they will be fine"

John had been pacing for the better part of an hour at Boston Children's Hospital. This was not the place most children were born but because of Jackie's age they wanted to do it there so they could make sure that there weren't any issues and because Rose had gone into labor on the same day they only had time to get to one hospital. He was sitting in the emergency department waiting room with Pete Tyler the soon to be father and grandfather in one day, Tony was at home being watched by Marisol who was their kind elderly neighbor. They had recently moved to Needham, Massachusetts because of John's teaching at Olin College. Suddenly they saw a nurse come in. They both stood up.

"It's a boy!" She said looking at John.

"Really?!"

"yes, come and see her its okay."

John and Pete followed the nurse to a large room where Rose was laying on a bed holding a baby. The baby was quiet.

"Do you two have a name for him?" She asked

"Tyler Smith" Rose and John said at the same time.

"I want his middle name to be Mickey" Rose said

John replied, "Don't push it"

"Fine, he wont have a middle name then"

"Fine"

Suddenly another nurse came into the room and tapped Pete on the shoulder and asked to see him outside of the room.

When Pete comes in he was white as a sheet. He was crying. "It's a girl", he said. "Im naming her Jackie her mother since she…she didn't make it"

"What?" Rose said.

"I'm so sorry honey"

"You're kidding right"

"I'm sorry to say I'm not."


	2. The wake of Jackie Tyler

Chapter Two

John was getting Tyler ready for his grandmother's wake. They were going to get a baby sitter for the funeral but they wanted him to see her at least once. Pete was so sad, he had barely done anything since the death of his wife. Rose was a mixture of sad and happy. Taking care of both Jackie and Tyler had fallen onto her shoulders. She came into the room wearing a simple back dress with a pair of black flats.

"You look beautiful," John said to his wife.

"Thanks" she said.

A cry could be heard from the other room.

"I'll go check it out," John said. They kissed quickly. John went into the nursery. It was Jackie. He picked her up. He was bouncing her when Pete came into the room with Tony.

"It's time to get going." Pete said.

"Okay" John said to Pete and then to Jackie he said "Come on sweetie, its time to say goodbye to mommy."

They split into Pete's black Toyota Avalon and John's red Toyota highlander. Their family was too big to all fit in one car. Then they pulled out of their driveway and drove the short distance to the funeral home.

It was an open casket wake. Pete stood there staring at Jackie for a while when Rose came up to him and said "Come on dad, why don't you go sit down before all the people get here"

He followed his daughter to one of the many chairs that had been set up. The wake began at three and it was two forty-five at the time.

…

Soon the people began to fill in. Mickey was the first to arrive. The people were all there. They all stopped by the casket before going to comfort the rest of the family who had outlived her. Many of the women all cooed over Tyler and Jackie. The wake was over at seven and by the end of it all of Rose's tears were spent.


	3. Night School

Chapter Three

Rose had enrolled in some night classes at Mass Bay Community College. She is studying to become an art therapist. She enters her 7:00 class to find her friend Guy had saved her a seat. Guy was her best friend in this class. He was in his forties and was looking for a career change. He had worked as a history teacher at a Boston Public School. He was tall with black hair and green eyes. Rose called him her personal Harry Potter.

"Today's internship day" Guy said when she sat down. Rose had forgotten. She had taken a couple days off since Jackie's death to watch baby Jackie and Tyler. Today they were going to get their new internships. When Mike the teacher walked in the classroom went silent.

"I know that you have been waiting for your internships. This is going to be the last step before the final test. Well, once you hear your placement you may leave. You need to call them from home tonight to see when they need you. So here it goes (Mike had never been a man of many words. He chose them carefully and said as few as possible.): Rose Smith and Guy Turner will be at the Community Intervention Program in Arlington…" Rose and Guy got up to leave.

When they were in the parking lot Guy said

"Well it looks like we are going to be working together. So that should be fun"

"Yeah, and didn't you want C.I.P."

"Yeah, I'm so happy to have gotten it."

"Well, I've got to get back to John and share with him the good news. See you soon."

Rose watched as Guy got into his old Honda accord while she walked to John's highlander. Her Subaru Outback was in the shop.

When she got home John was happy to see her.

"You're home early" He said giving her a quick peck on the lips. "Tony's been in bed for a while and Jackie and Tyler just went down. Tony got angry when he had to go to bed before Jackie and Ty but other than that the night went well."

"Well, I got placed at the Community Interventions Program in Arlington with Guy."

"Wow, that's great! Guy must be so lucky to get to work with you"

"You're just saying that because you're jealous. "

"I'm always going to be jealous of someone who gets to work with you."

And with that they went upstairs to their room to watch an episode of 24 and go to bed.

**a/n: 24 is one of my favorite TV shows and I always liked to think that the Doctor would be a fan of it. It is a crime show where everything happens in real time. If you like that kind of stuff I suggest you check it out. I have also written some fanfictions about it but my laptop crashed before I could publish them.**


	4. First Day

Chapter Four

Rose returned home after her first day at the Community Interventions Program in Arlington. John was home and had just picked up Tyler and Jackie and was playing with them when Rose entered the house. The house was much too small for all of them and they were hopefully going to move to one of their own soon. As much as she liked living with her dad, she needed some space. It was a miracle that Tyler and Jackie had been able to be conceived with out the other members of the house knowing what was going on and making it awkward the next morning. Rose wanted to stay in Needham because she wanted to be close with her dad since he is the only grandparent Tyler was going to have.

"Hello" John said when she entered the small nursery, Jackie and Tyler had to share a room while Tony had the smaller bedroom next to it and Rose and John had the room on the third floor because Pete had the master bedroom. John and Rose wanted to have a good amount of children so that they can know what it is like to have more siblings since neither of them had grown up with any siblings and had really wanted to. They were looking at a house down the street. It was small but big enough for their family right now with some room to grow. It had four bedrooms and a perfect playroom for Tyler.

"Hey to you too" Rose said mussing John's hair

"How was your first day?"

"Well everyone was asking where I was from and what it was like in England so that was fun. I wish I could have told them about some of our adventures but I know that I cannot or else I would be locked up for being crazy. And I could never leave you alone with Tyler for too long."

"Hello Tyler! Mommy's home" She said into the crib. The infant lifted his arms showing that he wanted to be picked up by his mother. Rose did just that and bounced him on her lap while John did the same with Jackie.

"It's like we have two children instead of one." Rose said to John

"Yes it is, but its good practice"

"Not really because Ty will be a lot older. "

"Maybe not that much older"

"Watch yourself. You didn't have to give birth to him"

He gave her a kiss on the cheek and said "I know, but thanks to you we have the best thing we ever could have wanted" And as he said that Rose knew just how much John loved her and Tyler and that he would do anything for them.


	5. The Move

Chapter Five

They got the house. It was on Oakland St. You could see the back of the house from where Pete and baby Jackie lived. It had a swing set in the back yard and even though it was a small back yard it was perfect for Tyler. Rose was pregnant again and Tyler was only six months old. She was due in six months. They had just found out that it was twins. They had set Tyler up in the room next to theirs and were setting up the nursery for the two soon to be newborns. They were going to wait to find out what the genders of the twins were. They were fraternal so it could be any combination. They decided to paint the room a pale yellow and John's old bassinet and a new one that they had bought were already in the room. They already were talking about names but they weren't telling anyone yet. Guy came into the room holding a box full of toys.

"I went through all of my kids old things and I found some things I think you might be able to use"

"Thank you so much" Rose said as she looked down at all of the baby toys. Before when they had been living with Pete they had been able to use all of their baby toys that they had left over from Rose and Tony. Guy had two children and had recently remarried a woman who had more so now he was the father of three children and the step-father of four. His oldest, Sean, was thirteen, his daughter Lyla was eight, and his youngest David was seven. And of his step children Dora was ten, Lauren was eight, Samantha was six, and Sally was four. Guy had been a huge help with the move. He had taken a day off to help them move. He had gone through his children's old things before to find stuff for Tyler but now he was going through to help the new babies. His wife, Caroline, was becoming one of Rose's good friends despite how much older she was then her.


	6. The Twins

Chapter Six

The day the twins were born was the day after Tyler's first birthday. It was two boys. John and Rose could not be happier. Rose had recently passed her Art Therapy test and would be working at Needham high school the next year.

"So what have you names them?" Guy asked

"Well, we have decided to name this little guy Winston" John said

"And this little one Jonas." Rose said

"Tyler, Winston, and Jonas Smith. Nice sounding names. I'm sure they will grow to love them"

The moment seemed so perfect. Sitting there with their eldest son, siblings, father friends and love of her life. Little did she know that this was shortly before all kinds of mystery would happen and all kinds of bad things would start to happen to her. But let's not ruin this happy moment with all of that sad talk.


End file.
